The present invention relates to a method of migrating a logical partition being operated in a physical computer to a logical partition in another physical computer and its virtual computer system.
A virtual computer system in which a plurality of logical computers or logical partitions (hereinafter abbreviated as LPAR) are constructed in a single physical computer and a plurality of inherent operating systems (OSs) can be operated in the plurality of logical computers is put to practical use. Furthermore, recently, there is also an example in which a virtual computer system in which logical FC (fibre channel) expansion boards or FC ports are provided in respective logical computers is used in SAN (storage area network) environment containing RAID device.
In the computer system which realizes boot in SAN environment, in order to protect data of logical unit in RAID device in which OS is installed, security function capable of being accessed only from respective computers is effective by the RAID device. As the security function, generally, there is used a method in which inherent IDs (world wide names) assigned to FC ports provided in computers are utilized to relate logical units in which OSs are installed to inherent IDs assigned to FC ports provided in computers so that only access from FC port having the ID is permitted. Further, there is also a case where ID inherent in device is recorded in software containing OS.
In the computer system which performs boot from SAN, inherent IDs assigned to FC ports provided in current computer and waiting computer are different and accordingly when the current computer is changed to the waiting computer, software image containing OS cannot be utilized as it is and it is necessary to change security function set on the side of RAID device by means of SAN management software or manually. This is the same not only for physical computers of current computer and waiting computer but also among LPARs.
JP-A-2010-33404 discloses the technique that configuration information is moved from LPAR in a physical computer to LPAR in another physical computer to take over operation in the virtual computer system in which LPARs can be constructed in a plurality of physical computers.